Brothers Conflict: Pink Mist
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Ema had a younger step-sister with who she grew up alongside named Mamoru Kasumi. After a misunderstanding that nearly killed Umi, she leaves with her mother to England when their parents divorced. Four years later after completely braking contact with each other, Umi is forced to go live with Ema and her new family. What will life be Ema, Umi and their new brothers from now on?
1. Prologue

**Hello darlings!**

**I'm back and I brought a new story with me! _(yay!)_**

**I wasn't really planing on publishing anything else until I managed to finish at least one of my stories but the plot bunny wouldn't let me alone until I wrote this down.**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_**** I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's**

* * *

**Summary: **Ema didn't grow up alone. She had a sister, a younger step-sister with who she grew up alongside named Mamoru Kasumi. After a misunderstanding that nearly killed Umi, she was unable to trust Ema ever again causing her to leave with her mentally-unstable mother all the way to England and later America when their parents divorced. Four years later after completely braking contact with each other, Umi is forced to leave her not-so-comfortable life away from her crazy mother and drunk ass father to live with Ema and her new family when Rintaro discovers her situation. What will life be for Ema and Umi now that they have to live together? and what will happen when the reason of their misunderstanding appears again?

**Pairing: **EmaXmale!OC, AsahinaBro'sXfem!OC

**Warnings: **AU, non-canon, OC's and probably a little OOCness.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 03-02-14**

* * *

**Prologue**

**_- Against The World -_**

**_(The Angsty Chick)_**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

I went through the bunch of letters piled on the table located on the small kitchen of my old apartment in New York after throwing myself in one of the chairs looking for something that would distract me from the massive headache that was threatening to come.

The reason?

One of my former step-fathers wanted me to go live with his daughter and new step-sons.

It was absolutely crazy. I hadn't seen the man for years and although we did used to get along in the past when we lived 'together' we never had contact with each other after he and my mother separated when she started with drugs _again_.

I hated him for that.

Don't misunderstand, he was a good father even when he usually wasn't home and traveled constantly taking mom with him and leaving me and _Chizuru**[*]**_alone, I didn't mind, I really didn't. Back then, Ema and I used to be as close as real sisters or even twin could be, living with the Hinata family had brightened my life and taught me that there was always hope. But it also taught me that nothing last forever and when I was twelve and Ema thirteen we had a problem involving a guy and her friends trying to get revenge in Ema's behalf knowing she would never do it herself, provoked an accident that ruined with my dancing career and my relationship with Ema to end definitely. But I wasn't mad with her because of that, I wasn't even mad with her because of the misunderstanding.

I was mad at her for not believing in me.

We were supposed to trust each other with everything we had and not let anyone ruin the bond we had thoughtfully and delicately built for years.

It was gone in a second.

That was when she stopped being _Ema_ to me and became _Hinata _or_ Chizuru._

After the accident I wouldn't let myself anywhere near _Hinata_ out of fear of being hurt, not necessarily physically but more psychologically. That was what I was afraid of. Being hurt by her words, thoughts and feelings alone. I was afraid of trust her just to ending up being hurt again by her.

That was why I left with my mom when she divorced Rintaro-san knowing perfectly well she would go back to the way she used to be before she met him and even although he offered me to stay with them knowing my mother wouldn't exactly take care of me I refusing wanting nothing more than to get away from her and the memories we shared.

Mom and I went to London where a specialist that could help me recover from my accident lived. Rintaro-san started paying the treatment even though I never told him the reason of the accident or that Ema and I weren't on speaking terms anymore. While in London, mom seduced the doctor that was in charge of helping me and they ended up married a year later, the poor fool ended up paying the treatment but I wouldn't really complain. I really liked him and was a good man, both him and Rintaro-san were the only ones I ever really liked.

At least the doctor I still liked.

I had stopping liking _Rintaro_ because as soon as my mom married Jean Pierre -the doctor- he stopped contacting me. No a call, not a letter, not even a miserable and sad postal!

I hated him for abandoning me when I needed the most.

Yes, I knew I wasn't his responsibility anymore and I knew too that I should had been focusing on bonding with my new 'dad'.

But I was afraid.

I was afraid that things would go back to the way they were before we met Rintaro and _Chizuru_.

I was very little back then, but I remembered perfectly well. My mom often brought men to our house and they were always rich men, not all of them were nice and not all of them liked me very much but most of them, for the sake of my mother and/or publicity, often refrained from hurting me.

It was during that time I was about fourteen years old that I met Hikaru Asakawa, or like it should be in Japan, Asakawa Hikaru. I had been a very depressed and problematic girl back then and was considering the possibility to use drugs just to take the pain away, he had been a guy that wished to write good novels of the Noir genre but he didn't know how. We had met in a dump where I was looking for someone to sell me drugs when he was suddenly thrown into the street out of a bar and let there to die. I didn't know why but I helped him, after that we started frequenting and told the other about ourselves but without telling absolutely everything, when I heard about him wanting to be a Noir novelist I suggested him to dress as a woman since it would make it easier for him to obtain information from horny males, he had a cute face after all and with the right make up he could easily pass as a woman. Of course, I had meant that as a joke and never thought he would actually do it but whatever floats your boat right? We became real good friends and I was the first one he gave a copy of his first novel, but he decided he wanted to expand his horizons and a few months later he left for Italy and we kept contact through e-mail and letters.

I had left my 'home' three years ago when my _father_ returned to live with me and mom, at first I thought that maybe he realize my mom and especially I needed him and decided it was time to return to our side but at the end I accepted that the only thing he wanted was a place where to sleep and people he could order around and bully.

As soon as I got the opportunity I got my emancipation and left the house, it wasn't easy, they both didn't want me to go because I was the one that provided money to the family and took care of everything.

I had stopped being a child since the moment I set a foot out of Rintaro's house.

At the end, I managed to make them sign the emancipation form when they had both drank their assess during my fourteen birthday and I left the house a few hours later crashing on Jean's house for the night. He was the one who helped me leave England and arranged for me to live in America with his half-sister. He would have done it himself if his new wife hadn't been a bitch and forbidden him from 'taking care of street kids'

Mary-Jane Richardson had been a lovely woman to me, she had taken care of me when no one else would and like no one else did, she had become the strict and loving mother I never had and always wished for, the fun and crazy aunt every kid had and the amazing sister I once had but lost.

But just as life had taught me earlier in life, everything good we have in life ends rather quickly and Mary-Jane died from a tumor in her brain a year later on my birth day. That day really seemed cursed.

She left me everything and that is how I was able to survive until I managed to find a job as an kid entertainer at the local amusement park a few blokes from my little apartment, I worked there three times a week and had a decent pay. That was when I met Lilian Blacksmith, the woman had just started her career as a manager and offered me a job as an Idol, seiyuu or an actress if I wished to be either of one. The poor woman had gone extreme lengths to ensure my agreement and in the end I accepted out of pity thinking that a broken girl with no hope at ever using her lets at its full potential like me would succeed.

I was wrong.

I wasn't precisely a seiyuu or an Idol or even an actress, I was the type of 'celebrity' that jumped from thing to thing but I mainly focused on modeling or doing jobs that not only kept my name in everyone's mouth but without really being labeled as 'famous' but also made me happy doing them.

For the first time in a very long time I felt like I could do anything.

I wanted to keep a simple life and that was part of the reason why I never moved out of Mary-Jane's little apartment where we used to live together when she was alive, this place was the only place I have ever seen as home and I wasn't about to let that go just to satisfy my manager and boss.

Now, since I first started with this job, I knew that f I wanted to keep my social life intact I would need to do something about my appearance, there wasn't that many people with short platinum hair with mismatching eyes, one grey and the other a baby blue color, so I started disguising myself. I bought a long black wig, a pair of green contact and made myself known as 'Nozomi Hotaru' even though my manager recommended me to use an American name since I kind of looked like one thanks to my father genes -he was 100% American- I had inherited from him. I had been living with my mother's maiden name and wanted to keep my Japanese side... alive.

Anyway, my life had been good until a few days ago when I received a letter form my lawyer telling me I had to go living with Rintaro and his new wife since they had agreed to take care of me and provide me with the money my mom and dad where supposed to send me each month but weren't and the condition was to live with them.

I was frozen in shock, anger, sadness... there were too many emotions dancing around inside my stomach to describe. I didn't want to go live with him and Hinata, I wanted to live in New York, have the live I had grown accustomed to. Unfortunately for me, the decision had already been made by my stupid lawyer and there was nothing I could do but wait until I was of age to leave that house. It wouldn't even work to disappear because it would cause more problems than not and my real identity could be exposed otherwise. And then it was the matter of my work, I would have to resign and if I was lucky my boss and manager would let me go without much complain.

But once again I was wrong and they nearly broke into tears when I told them the news, Nick Roberts, -my boss- even suggested bribing Rintaro but Lilian and I knew he wouldn't agree and Nick agreed with the promise that I would work in a sister company he owned in Japan. He even transferred Lilian there and I would start working as soon as I arrived.

Stupid sadist.

Nick had also promised to visit as soon and often as he could and then bide me goodbye with a sad smile on his face.

It was a shame he was so sadistic and almost ten years older than me, I would have dated him otherwise.

* * *

I was once again pacing on my apartment biting my lower lip nervously, Rintaro and his wife -Asahina Miwa- had come earlier today to talk to me about my school transfer and some other things. They had wanted me to sell my apartment but I refused and explained to them that my precious boss was going to take care of it until I returned, making it perfectly clear to them that I wasn't happy to leave and go live with them and that as soon as I could I would come back and never again see them if I could help it. Neither of them had stopped smiling and just nodded happily, it pissed me off but did nothing more that to look coldly at them with a stony face.

I would leave New York next week, a few days before the wedding so I would have time to adjust myself to the change of timezone and start working at the new company. All of this would be without Rintaro's and Miwa's knowledge of course, they had planned for me to arrive the day of the wedding and make my arrival a surprise for their kids.

If was them, I would be _very_ mad at them.

Hopefully everything will be alright.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**[*]Chizuru: I will explain that later in the story, please be patient ^.^**

***Seiyuu: voice actor/actress.**

**And sorry for any mistakes.**

**I-chan out~ ****_(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	2. Author Note

**ATTENTION!**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Hi darlings!**

**It has already been two weeks a little more perhaps and I have reached a decision after thinking about it.**

**-Shinigami Eyes (continue but updates really slow)**

**-Yokai Blood (continue but updates even slower)**

**-Crying Souls (continue but updates slow)**

**-Cirque Du Freak (on hold)**

**-Frozen Heart (on hold)**

**-No More 'Prince of Tennis' (marked as finished until I start rewriting it)**

**-Unbreakable Bonds (on hold... will probably put it on adoption but not sure yet)**

**-You Are My Savior (marked as finished until I start rewriting it)**

**-Guide To Fall In Love (continue but updates really slow)**

**I hope you all agree with my decision and just to let you guys know, I will probably start rewriting my those two fics in the beginning of September or so, please be patients.**

**Again, I'm really sorry.**

**-Mia :3**


	3. Mamoru Kasumi Part I

**Hello darlings! ****I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Yay! it's my birthday and the day I decided to update, so be glad!**

**And I brought a new chapter with me! _(yay!)_**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict is not mine ****_(unfortunately)_**** I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's**

* * *

**Summary: **Ema didn't grow up alone. She had a sister, a younger step-sister with who she grew up alongside named Mamoru Kasumi. After a misunderstanding that nearly killed Umi, she was unable to trust Ema ever again causing her to leave with her mentally-unstable mother all the way to England and later America when their parents divorced. Four years later after completely braking contact with each other, Umi is forced to leave her not-so-comfortable life away from her crazy mother and drunk ass father to live with Ema and her new family when Rintaro discovers her situation. What will life be for Ema and Umi now that they have to live together? and what will happen when the reason of their misunderstanding appears again?

**Pairing: **EmaXmale!OC, AsahinaBro'sXfem!OC

**Warnings: **AU, non-canon, OC's and probably a little OOCness.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 04-26-14**

* * *

**Mamoru Kasumi**

**_- The Outcast -_**

**_(Don't Let Them In, Don't Let Them See)_**

* * *

**Umi's PoV**

I was once again pacing from side to side on the small room biting my lip in frustration, just a few days ago I had announced to the media that I would be taking a break from the entertainment world since I had to move countries for personal reasons. My fans were devastated and some were a little murderous but overall they understood and supported me, especially after I told them that when I returned to the 'big screen' I would reveal my real appearance and in the meantime I would start working from scratch on the new place I would be living from now on, using an appearance that resembled more my own.

That last announcement was Nick's idea, he wanted to give the fans something to look forward and the media something so that they wouldn't forget about me so easily.

It worked like a charm.

The paparazzi hadn't left me alone since the announcement unless I wasn't wearing my disguise, and even then I felt like they were breathing on my neck. It was exhausting and creepy, but it was my life. It had long ago became my life.

And then it came the matter of moving.

I didn't want to move, I wanted to stay here and keep the life I had and knew, and above all, I didn't wanted to move! wait, I think I already said that...

Anyway, my flight was leaving in a few hours and Lilian was supposed to pick me up in half an hour and I was going crazy with nerves. I couldn't stop moving, I couldn't stop pacing around, I couldn't stop biting my lower lip that was probably bleeding right new due to all the abuse I had put it through the last few days and... and...

ARGHHHHHH!

"Calm down Umi, everything is going to be fine" Lilian's voice knocked me out of my musing and I sighed in relief when I saw her. She was wearing a plain white turtleneck shirt with long sleeves and black dress pants with a pair of black heels. Her red hair was tied in a high pony tail with two strands of hair framing her face and her bangs were clipped to the side by an emerald hairpin that made her equal emerald eyes stand out.

"Y-yes! t-that's right, e-every-t-thing is g-going to b-be f-fi-fine" I stuttered out running my hands through my hair and along my arms, I was shaking so bad I could pass of as a rattle.

"Hey, hey, hey" she grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me sit down of the couch, her voice sounded faint, like she was very far "come on sweetie, calm down, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, in, out, in, out" she instructed and I did my best to do as she said "that's it sweetie, keep going, in, out, in, out" a few minutes later my breathing was back to normal and I wasn't hyperventilating anymore.

"T-thanks..." I managed to stutter with a weak smile which she responded gladly.

"You are welcome honey" she said patting my back comfortingly.

After a few minutes, I had calmed down and Lilian started explaining to me what we would do the week before the wedding.

"Do they know about... me" I said referring to my prosthetic arm and leg.

When _Chizuru_ and I were in middle school and she thought her boyfriends was cheating on her with me, her best friend -and also her boyfriend cousin- was pretty angry and in an angry spurt, she pushed me into the road. To be honest, the girl was-no, _is_ crazy and is actually a miracle I survived the accident.

Of course not without serious injuries.

When Saki -_Chizuru'_s friend- pushed me into the road she hadn't been expecting the truck that ran over me to as much as it did and that infuriated her. I on the other hand, was devastated by the results. My right leg had been squashed by the truck tires and the paramedics had to cut it a little above my knee. Some of the crystals that were shattered in the impact had somehow made its way to my left eyes leaving me blind from that side.

That incident ruined my dreams and hopes.

Without my leg I would be never be able to walk again, let alone dance, which had been my passion since I was introduced to it when I was nothing but a baby, and adding my eye there...

I felt like a burden.

The only person to ever tried to comfort me had been _Chizuru_'s father. He was the one who found out about Jean Pierre, and after he and my _mother_ separated, he made sure he went to visit the specialist. Jean had been very patient and loving with me even before I became his step-daughter. What he ever saw in my mother I will never know, but he wasn't the only one to fall for her charms.

Anyway, when Jean became my father he confessed to me and only me that he had been working in a project the past couple of months along with some other colleagues to improve prosthetic limbs to make them resemble human limbs more and was wondering if I would volunteer as the first person to try them. I of course said yes and that was how I began my rehabilitation and within a few months I could walk perfectly and run and jump a little.

I had also received an eye transplant, that was how my beautiful grey eyes became mismatched. I found comfort in that at least the colors weren't that different, I could have gotten a darker shade of eye and everyone would have noticed right away. Usually people didn't noticed unless they were looking at the difference of color.

How I lost my arm you might wonder.

A few weeks after arriving to America I had misfortune to encounter Saki. She wasn't very happy when he noticed I was walking, or better yet, alive. I tried to avoid her as much as I could but the girl was extremely good at hiding and I had her stalking me for about three months. I tried going to the police and put a restriction order against her but since I didn't really had solid proof and there wasn't any records that she caused me the accident that made me loose my leg therefore she was never blamed -she somehow managed to worm her way out- so they didn't gave her the restriction order.

A few days later I was pushed again into the road and my left arm crushed between a car and a light post resulting in it being amputated from a little below the elbow.

Saki was sent to an insane asylum while I was in the hospital and her parents -who both are soldiers for the militia- came all the way from Europe where they were currently working and apologized for her daughter's actions and payed for a prosthetic arm, which was from the same brand as my leg.

My prosthetic limbs both looked very human with the exception of the part where they meet my limb. My skin is very pale and I'm very difficult to tan, so I never had problem with making the prosthetic limbs look like my own as they were a porcelain color, practically the same tone of my skin.

"Yes, Nick sent a couple of your previous photographers to work here just like me" Lilian said and I smiled guiltily, they shouldn't need to do it... it was all Rintaro's fault!

"I'm sorry..." I groaned guiltily burring my face into my hands, I could feel the tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Hey, hey..." Lilian reached for me and lifted my face slowly "it's not your fault and no one is blaming you, no one who doesn't wants to go is going" she smiled at me and I titled my head to the side confused.

"W-what do you mean?" I sniffed.

"Everyone who is going volunteered, we all want to go Umi, so please don't feel guilty" she smiled and I returned it weakly after a few seconds.

"Really?" I asked shyly.

"Really?" she grinned at me "now come on, we have a plane to catch.

* * *

I stretched my arms behind my head and felt a satisfying 'pop' making my back relax instantly. Those were the worse 24 hours pf my life, I had forgotten how tiresome it could be to travel that much distance. Lilian and I quickly left the plane to collect our belongings and we weren't that much surprised to see a car already waiting for us, it didn't took long before we were on our way to Lilian's new apartment.

The next day Lilian took us to the company and I started working right away, my first work assignment was being a seiyuu for a new anime called _Wishing Stars **[*]**_. I also met a twenty four year old pair of brothers who were going to work with me. Asahina Tsubaki and his twin Asahina Azusa. I wondered if they would be part of my new _family_...

Tsubaki was loud and hyper while Azusa was more calm and mature, I personally liked better the later one but I guessed Tsubaki wasn't that bad. Not that I actually knew, I didn't trust people that easily and I was determined to keep everyone here at arms-distance, or farther if it was possible.

I also met Asakura Fuuto, a fifteen year old boy who was extremely rude and arrogant who just couldn't keep his tongue to himself and often make snarky remarks about others not caring if he offended them with the exception of a few. I of course, was part of the insulted category.

I personally didn't know them that well as I often try to keep myself away from others as I had developed a great problem of mistrust after the incident that took away my leg, specially adults -anyone beyond 13 years old- and teenager girls.

Living with _Chizuru_ and her new family was obviously going to be a problem for me -there were 13 brothers and just one was not an adult- I just hoped that after the wedding, they keep put of my way.

But I had to jinx myself like always...

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for any mistakes.**

**_[*] _I invented this one, it's not real.**

**I-chan out~ ****_(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


End file.
